Comfort
by Goneagall
Summary: Harry has a nightmare, but luckily Ron's there to comfort him. Pre-slash, written just for the fun of it


Title: Comfort  
  
Author: Goneagall  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so it'll do you no good to sue me. Harry Potter and all related insignia belong JKR and Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: Harry has a nightmare and Ron comforts him. Just for the fun of it, a PWP…R/H  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All was quiet in Hogwarts as the moon shone its silvery light to the Gryffindor fifth years dorm. The light played on the stone floors and walls, leaving shadows in the places it couldn't reach. Neville's snoring interrupted the quiet every now and then, but no one woke up: they were so used to hearing him that they'd propably wake up if he didn't snore.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in the sweet realms of sleep, the kind of sleep teenage boys were supposed to have. Well, except for one. The expression on Harry Potter's face was that of terror. His sleep wasn't peaceful, as it hadn't been in months now. After the Tri-wizard Tournament his dreams had become only nightmares.  
  
  
  
Harry started to trash around and moan in is sleep. A thin sheen of sweat on his face reflected the night sky through the partially open hangings of his four-poster bed. And then he started to scream. Usually the boys in his dorm room didn't wake up until he screamed, for it was a piercing, pained scream. Harry sobbed while the screaming died down, and then it started again.  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley blinked a few times, disoriented and sleepy, something having woken him up. Then the familiar feeling of protectiveness came over him, and he jumped up. Neville, Dean and Seamus peered from their beds, trying to find the reason for their sudden awakening.  
  
  
  
"It was Harry again. Go back to bed", Ron informed them. The relief upon finding out that they weren't attacked or the school wasn't on fire, turned into a worry for Harry.  
  
"How can we when he's keeping that noise?" Dean asked. "Maybe you should wake him up."  
  
"I'll handle this, just…leave us alone, all right" Ron asked, turning to Harry's bed.  
  
"Sure. G'night, all." Seamus yawned and was back to sleep before anyone could answer him.  
  
  
  
Ron cast a silencing spell around Harry's bed and climbed in with him through the hangings, pulling them closed after him. Harry was trashing annd moaning, covered in sweat. Carefully Ron lowered himself next to him, untangling the bedclothes enough for him to fit under them. Harry's body was hot, and his own felt cold next to the heat smoldering from Harry.  
  
This kind of comfort had been hard to give at first. Harry was his best friend, but they still hadn't been used to close contact like this. Harry wasn't used to being touched after living with the Dursleys but Ron hadn't given up, over and over assuring Harry that he wanted to comfort him.  
  
Ron embraced Harry from behind, pulling the shorter boy in his arms, Harry's back against his front and their legs tangled together. He stroked Harry's mop of black hair gently, the silky feeling of it soothing his own nerves. He whispered words of comfort into Harry's ear, his other hand mimicking the movements on Harry's hair into his stomach. The very firm stomach, hardened from the continuous Quidditch practise. He pressed his face against Harry's hair, inhaling the smell of shampoo, wind and Harry. Harry's scent was unique and Ron felt he could live surrounded by nothing but that smell.  
  
He could feel Harry relaxing in his arms, his muscles losing their tightness, his breathing becoming normal and his heart rate reducing. Ron didn't stop the movements of his hands, though. Firstly, because he needed to get Harry wake up and secondly because he liked hugging Harry, even if it was during those awful nightmares.  
  
Ron noticed Harry going still in his arms, so he had woken up. Ron pulled the hand that was now on Harry's abdomen up and grasped Harry's hand with it.  
  
"You okay? You had a nightmare", he whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I think I am." Harry's voice was shaking, as he tried to remember the dream.  
  
Ron pulled a little away and took a glass of water from Harry's night table. Harry made a movement to stop him, let out a sigh of relief when Ron didn't leave.  
  
"Drink this", Ron told him, holding a hand on his neck to help him drink. Harry drank thirstily, and then sank back to the pillows.  
  
Ron set the glass back and lay next to Harry,pulling him back to the embrace.  
  
"Thanks, Ron", Harry said.  
  
"No problem, mate. Get some sleep", was the answer. They were both tired, and the other's warm body was comforting, and they were lulled to sleep by the steady heart beat next to them. They slept there in each others' arms, where Seamus and Neville found them next morning.  
  
  
  
Do you want more of this or is this enough? I can write more if that's what you want… R&R or I'll come swooping down on you in your sleep! 


End file.
